That Thing Called Love
by Annrob22
Summary: "You know Hinata... you wouldn't be so strung out if you had a man in your life." "Yeah like who?" She turns around to point at the spiky haired blonde that's been hunting her dreams and making her reality a nightmare staring straight at Hinata. WARNING: LEMONS/LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: LEMONS/LANGUAGE**

 _ **Note: Characters may be OOC.**_

 **No POV**

 _He kisses her roughly while she's panting heavily on the bed, hovering on top of her perfect body. His kiss trails down to her neck to which he starts to suck upon, emitting a moan from the aroused bluenette._

 _"Do you like that?" He asks while nibbling on her collarbone leaving hickey marks on the way down. The bluenette was out of breath to answer when he tore her shirt wide open leaving the view of her D sized breast. It was her favorite shirt that he ripped off of her body but she didn't care as he begins to lick up on her breast earning high gasps from the woman. Especially when his teeth gritted around her perky nipples causing the feeling of pain and pleasure. She couldn't stop getting enough of this treatment as she yearns for more. She soon doesn't feel any more of that pain and pleasure combination when he stops satisfying her breasts. She could tell he was pleased from his smirk that formed on his face when she whined for more. More of his treatment. The bluenette stared up at the ceiling feeling her pants being roughly taken off from her creamy legs and feeling a certain person between them. His gaze was upon her thong seeing them wet from her arousal. He was ready to taste the delicious juices from her womanhood that he ripped her thongs right off and started his meal._

 _Escapes of high pitched noises escaped her mouth escalating higher each second at the fast strokes his tongue is doing on her clitoris and lips. Her hands reached for the bed cover and held tight as she screamed at the top of her climax. Gushes of pure liquid entered his mouth as he swallowed it as some of her orgasm leaked from the corner of his smirk he gave her. She now wanted to feel him deep inside her. She has the urge to feel his hot body on top of her, pounding in and out of her in top speed. The bluenette hastily wrapped her legs around his defined waist as he drops his pants, revealing his bare tone bare legs cloth less. She blushed at the sight of his manhood staring back at her as she was mentally panicking to herself," how will_ _ **that**_ _fit inside of me?" She lifts her head to get a fully good look at it but was harshly pushed down onto the bed._

 _"Don't worry," he slowly positions himself in front of her womanhood while his hands held the shy girl down," I_ _ **won't**_ _be gentle." He forced himself inside of her making the bluenette screech out in pain, pushing deeper in each second. His fingers were now tearing deep into her creamy skin while moving keeping a fast paste. She had never felt this kind of feeling before. It was something so forbidden and morbid for a girl like her to think but she liked it rough. No, she loved it. She loved how he's causing her pain while giving her pleasure at the same time. His face grew closer to her neck, roughly sucking on it again but only this time he's sucking on one spot. The bluenette was wondering what's his plan was but couldn't think straight feeling his warm tongue roaming on her skin. After his time tasting enough of her soft wet skin, he roughly bites her in the neck tasting her black blood. She screamed as she felt immense pain from her neck. On top of that, she has reached her limit once again letting out large amounts of orgasm onto his penis. He grabbed a hold of her firm ass and pulled it towards him releasing inside her. She felt a lot of warm liquid inside her as her and the blonde both shared the same breathing pace. The ribbons of blood forming on her neck kissed the white sheets on the bed. She looked back at her lover and could only see her blood around his mouth as he gave her a cold smirk. The smirk she had seen faded from her existence as the image started to become blurry soon turning into pitch black darkness._

"Ah!" screamed the blue haired woman from her bed as she jumps up off from her comfortable pillow. Droplets of sweat covered her bangs as it was pressed against her forehead messily. Her vision started to become focus as she sees the moonlight shining through her bedroom window.

 **Hinata's POV**

Damn it! Not one of my wet dreams again! I cursed to myself as I checked my pajama pants which were indeed soiled along with my sheets. I sighed once again knowing this is my fifth time this week since I'm having these dreams again. Especially about **him.** That guy I've met earlier, it's something so devious about him that I just can't stop thinking of him. The way he acts is so…juvenile? The way his icy blue eyes look at me gives me a scary feeling about him. What's up with him? Why did he give me that stare when I was looking his way? As I was pondering about the mysterious blonde and his whisker like marks on his cheeks (must've been tattoos) I lazily rolled out of my bed and grabbed my damp bed sheets. This is the perfect time of the morning to do laundry while I have to get up in a couple of hours to go to work. As I was walking to my bedroom door, I notice my legs were cold and sticky from the release I've made earlier. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a 3 o'clock in the morning shower, after all? Ten minutes passed after I dropped off my sheets downstairs by the washing machine, I made it back to my master bathroom and decided to take a quick shower and quickly go back to bed.

I took off what was left on me which was my underwear and bra and dropped it in the middle of the floor heading towards my walk in shower. Being a Hyūga, I have lived in a rich life style or high class lifestyle in my two story house in a very high maintenance gated community. My walk in shower is large enough for five people to fit in here (don't give me any sexual ideas). But as I turned the knob to my liking, I felt warm water rain on top of my body. I'm actually glad Sakura talked me into getting a waterfall shower when buying this house. When the drops of water fell off my skin, my mind immediately drifted off to that dream I had. I could feel his hands touching me in the right places, doing the right moves, and knowing my weakest spots. Before I knew it, I could feel my legs trembling and the high urges of ecstasy as I grabbed a wash cloth and began to rub my vagina cleansing myself. When I'm thinking about him for some reason, I begin to touch myself the way he touched me in my dreams. I did the same strokes he did on my clitoris and down over and over again. Before I knew it, I grab a bar of soap with my other available hand and brushed it against my breast. I let a moan escape my mouth as I sped up the paste of the movements and motion, venturing my body just thinking about the troublesome blonde who still lingers in my mind. Before I knew it, I became too excited and released on my rag and my legs as I watch the fluid swim towards the drain. What was the reason for me to take a shower to clean myself of my orgasm if I'd orgasm again! I sighed once again and finished cleaning up, wrapping myself in a towel. I have to go to bed and get him off of my mind! And besides, I've wasted too much time from the start. It is now 4 o'clock when I pressed the home button of iPhone 5 and I get up less than two hours! I'd be in for it with my father if I'm late.

Morning

 _Riinngg Riinngg._ What's that sound? _Riinngg, Riinngg, Riinngg_ it sounds like…my phone alarm? Without opening my eyes, I sloppily grabbed my phone from my end table and pressed its home button. I finally looked at the time.

"Oh it's just nine fifteen…" I said lazily and lay back on top of my bare mattress. D-did I say nine fifteen?! I quickly sat up feeling my blood rush through my head, looking back at my iPhone screen to see in white numbers 9:16.

"I-I'm gonna b-be late!" This is not good. No not at all! And to make it worse I have an important meeting with my father at ten o'clock and it takes me forty five minutes to drive to downtown. This means I'll never make it on time! I ran towards my closet and picked a shirt and pants from the hangers and threw it on my bed. I have to beat the time.

Ten minutes later I found myself inside my convertible readying to take off. Whoever the unlucky fucker who will be in my way, I hope you have insurance! I immediately put on my car on R, to hear my tires rub against my driveway pulling out of my yard and quickly shifted this baby on to D. My father's going to kill me if I miss this for him. This meeting is to bring the relationships of another world known company together making our company more powerful.

So far and so good that I made it through the scarce morning traffic of a Friday morning. I pulled onto the lot of the Hyūga Incorporation and quickly look at my iPhone.

"Yes, ten minutes to spare! All I have to do is find a parking spot and everything will be fine." I said calmly to myself. When I maneuver my car through the circular drive way that leads towards the parking area, I saw the perfect parking space beaming at me that's closer to the entrance to the building. I hastily pressed the gas pedal until I saw a car cut in front of me and took my spot! Pressing my foot on the brakes, I honked at the bastard who'd take my parking spot.

"Hey you asshole, you saw me eyeing that spot!" I yelled rolling my windows down for the person to hear. Luckily the person in the driver's side had their windows down therefore they heard me. I can't wait to see the stupid bastard who took my damn spot so I can kick his or her ass!

Their response was there middle finger. How dare they flip me off! So full of anger I put my car on park and walked fast over to their car. Whatever reason I have for being late, it's because of some asshole parked in my spot! I tapped on its tinted windows signaling them to roll down there windows.

"Listen here you-" I suddenly stopped looking at the person who's been stalking my dreams for five days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **No POV**

The Hyūga heiress was at loss of words gawking at the person behind the wheel. His blue eyes stared at her with a pissed off expression written across his face waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Listen hear you what?" He anticipated for her to finish her insult. At the same time, he wondered why she was staring at him. Hinata couldn't finish the words out of her mouth when she originally was about to call him an asshole before she saw his face.

The blonde gave a sudden smirk at the woman he was looking up at," You like what you see?" Hinata snapped back to her senses with a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"W-what are you getting at h-here, I-"

"Because you were staring at me like you want to pounce on me or something." He said with a grin. Hinata was disgusted at his attitude.

"You're an asshole and I will report you for-" Hinata suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence. The blonde stared quizzically back at the heiress.

"Uh…weren't you was like blowing your top off a minute ago?"

"Blowing your top off?" Hinata repeated not understanding the phrase he has indicated. The whiskered boy sighs.

"It's rare for a woman wanting to blow me off in the first encounter. After all I am irresistible. But if that's what you want we can hurry up and make this quick-" a slapping sound was heard from across his cheek seeing the young Hyūga's hand on the other side of his face. _She's feisty…_

Hinata raised her voice, "You perverted ass of a jerk! I don't want to 'blow your top off' nor will I ever do that! Now excuse me I have somewhere to be and I hope I never see you again. If so, the next time we'll see each other will be another day in hell!" She stormed off towards the building leaving the flustered boy in his car.

"Hey you know you can't park your car there! You're blocking my way!" He yells after her. Without looking she simply flicked him off while saying it's meaning," Fuck you."

"Like I said, we can go and fuck here in my car!" A smirk filled his face wanting to see her reaction which was a loud frustrated scream as she entered through the glass double doors of the building. He doesn't know when to quit.

"We'll see about you not seeing me again…"

 **Hinata's POV**

That disgusting sleaze bag! How dare he make such an insult like that to me? First he haunts my dreams, takes my spot and now he tries to get laid off of me? Bitch please. I have better things to worry about other than him. His blue eyes staring seductively at me… that sexy grin printed on his handsome face. It's so weird to meet him in person. I wouldn't mind- snap out of it Hinata Hyūga! You're a high class representative lady not a slut. I have to make it on the top floor before the meeting starts.

After turning past the receptions desk I headed towards the elevator pressing the arrow pointing up. Three minutes flew by when I'm finally inside the elevator tapping my fingers on the side of my thigh to the elevator music. For some reason hearing these kinds of tunes calms me down every time. No wonder why father put that kind of music on every elevator in this building.

Another three minutes goes by as finally made it to the top 33rd floor (which is the top floor). Not waiting for the elevator doors to slide completely open, I rush out of there accidently bumping to people along the way causing them to drop their work papers.

"Sorry!" I yelled on the way down the hallway. I finally reached the meeting room but I was too late. They'd already started the meeting.

"Damn I thought I made it on time!" I whispered to myself while looking through the cracked double doors. The room was very large and has a table that seated twenty people. Well maybe not all is lost. I could probably sneak in without my father seeing me or…

"You could just move the hell out of my way sweet tits." I turned around quickly to see the obnoxious blonde again. I quickly shushed him as he stared back at me with that cute confused look of his," Why the-oh… you're late too?" He's late too? What is he doing here in the Hyuga Enterprise of all places? Before I could stop him he continued on," Well stop being a pussy and actually go in." He pushed me.

Falling onto the floor in front of important people, including my dad, is a major life fail. I could feel everyone's stares fluctuating on my clumsiness followed by the tall blonde towering over me, not even offering to help me on my feet.

I pushed myself from the floor and dusted myself off along with combing my hair with my fingers while I muttered, "Prick…"

"Oh? Miss Hyuga was it my mistake that you muttered," I was far from appalled at his sudden change of dialect and his wise choice of words," prick?" With his mannerism, now it's actually making me look like a prick. You know that moment when you try to come up with a word that sounds like prick that is harmless and relatable but you really can't come up with it within time range so you have to play it off like it was a misunderstanding?

Yeah… That's me right now.

I gave out a dry laugh trying to wave off the huge tension I feel in the room," No it's simply a misunderstanding."

"Hinata Hyuga." Uh oh this is not good when my father calls me by my full name," What's the meaning of this? You do know this is a very important meeting-"

"Yes father I know, I know but I'm here now so-"

"I think it's time for you to leave."

What? "What? But father I thought you needed me?"

"I did, but your cousin Neji offered to take your spot." I turned to look at the cunning Hyuga have his hands clasp together in a thinking pose over his mouth glaring back at me with a lingering smile of victory.

"B-but father…"

He hushed me again for the last time," We'll speak of this tonight now leave my sight!" I was stunned, and my face was flushed at the embarrassment that I experienced in the meeting. The blonde douche wasn't making life any easier for me as his icy stare stung my backside as I turned to away from the meeting to leave the room.

 **No POV**

"…and that's why I'm here drinking to my heart's content." Drunkenly sobs the bluenette drinking her third drink along with her best friend Sakura Haruno, who only had one glass since she's driving back.

"Wow…"

"Wow? That's all you can say about all of that?"

"No… It's just how he's always reoccurring in your life." Sakura says wondering how ironic that would ever happen in life. Hinata folds her arms upon the counter and laid her head on top of it. Sakura Haruno was always Hinata's go to girl, and she doesn't mind it at all, because she's the person that helped her marry Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most sumptuous men in the world and her day one crush. Sakura and Hinata would always hangout with each other.

"Fuck him…"

"Well Hinata you had your chance-"

"NOT LIKE THAT"

"Calm down Hinata."

"Well he f-messed up my life. Now I don't have the chance on taking over the company since Neji has it."

"How can you be so sure Hinata? You said yourself that he was filling in for you"

"Yeah, permanently maybe." Sakura pulls Hinata's head up from her arms.

"Cheer up Buttercup, stop being such a pessimist when you're drinking. You're Hinata Hyuga dammit, a woman who can find her way out of anything." Hinata rolled her eyes as she's taking another sip of tequila.

"You know Hinata… you wouldn't be so strung out if you had a man in your life."

"Yeah like who?" She turns around to point at the spiky haired blonde that's been hunting her dreams and making her reality a nightmare.

 _Earlier_

"…anymore interruptions Mr. Hyuga?" asked the other blonde haired man who was standing in front of the table explaining his company trade before any mishaps came about. Mr. Hyuga stood up and bowed in respect as he answers him.

"My deepest apologies sir." With no further ado, he continued his lecture finishing it up.

"As I was saying," he points to the linear graph that shows a statistics of the average rage of his company sales are 56% every two years. The Hyuga Enterprise is a failing corporation with much needed help with its rival, The Namikaze Nationwide. The Hyuga heritage is a very prideful family; they wouldn't like to ask for help even if they were on their last leg to stand on. Being that Minato Namikaze, the owner of TNN, is a very kind hearted man in general who doesn't mind lending them a helping hand," with the help of TNN, we can surely get Hyuga Enterprise out of debt and making more money than ever."

A hoard of conversations rose amongst the Hyūgas who were mostly stunned of the success rate, except for Neji.

"I hear what you're trying to say Mr. Namikaze, but I can't help that you're avoiding my lingering question for the past ten minutes." The room fell silent listening in on Neji," Your company has great benefits, but how can it really support the Hyuga Enterprise? To be less vague, tell us about your recent bankruptcy as well." The entire table gasp at the newfound news and turned their attention to Minato. His icy blue eyes look frantic as if he was trying to hide something. But not for long…

"I may answer his question in his place."

"Ok and who may you be?"

"Naruto Namikaze," He shared a look at his father, Minato, and looks back at Neji and the others standing up," and TNN being bankrupt recently is nothing but mere rumors. Besides, if this company were to…in my father's words lend you a helping, is it true that it would really help us make more money or would we actually become bankrupt just like the Hyuga Enterprise-?"

"Naruto…!" called out Minato knowing he went a little too far. It wasn't far enough to intimidate Neji Hyuga.

"Oh? Well the TNN isn't exactly the highest ranking company now is it?"

"Neji…!" called out Mr. Hyuga knowing Neji and his stubbornness. Naruto showed a little more aggression in his voice.

"Well we all know it's gonna be higher than this company once the new ranks are updated."

"Why you-"

Before things went out of control as of now, Minato grabbed his son by the arm and dragged him out of the room into the hallway.

Minato looked his son angrily in the eyes trying to mask out his behavior," What in the hell was that back there?"

"I'll tell you what that was back there! It was complete shit dad!"

"Complete shit huh?"

"Yeah!" Naruto shrugged off Minato's grip on his arm," First you beg me to come here and now you want me to leave."

"No Naruto it-" He didn't allow him to have a chance to finish as he storms off into the elevator.

"-and that's why I'm here Sasuke." Says the blonde taking another shot of drinks. His friend Sasuke sighs before chuckling at his blonde friend," What's so damn funny?"

"You have daddy issues Haha" Naruto begins to eye Sasuke weirdly.

"Uh… am I the one drunk or…?"

"Loosen up Naruto. For now just take home a lucky bride and live happily ever after." Naruto continues to eye Sasuke weirdly.

"Ok where's the pessimistic asshole Sasuke that I knew my entire life huh? Damn, ever since you're with that pink haired chick you seemed to lighten up more. I guess that happens when you're in…uh what's the word…love?"

"Shut it dobe!"

"AND HE'S BACK" cheered Naruto as he takes another shot of his drink.

"Chill out Naruto"

"I'm just saying Sasuke, why is all of our friends happy in their lives except me? Hell we even bet that you would be the last one to get married…"

"Wait-really?"

"Yeah because we all know you're an asshole when it comes to girls." Sasuke was slowly getting annoyed by his friend's way of coping and takes away his drink.

"HEY!"

"First off you little twit, that was a long time ago before I met Sakura! Secondly, I can't tell who's more of an asshole… the old me or you now. "

"So what're ya implying teme?!"

"Find you a girl to settle down with. Not one of those dumb ones… someone who's a challenge."

"Why that?"

"So you won't be bored dumbass."

"And who would that be?" After Naruto asked his series of questions, Sasuke's stare went passed his shoulder's to look at the shining starlight beauty before him. Naruto quickly frowns," Ugh… the dick sucker…"

"…"

"Yeah she tried to blow me off earlier."

"…"

"What? It was in the parking lot too." Sasuke stood up pushing in his chair as Naruto was calling out to him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke where are you going?"

"Home if you don't talk to a girl in here."

"Alright alright…" Naruto slowly stands up from his chair, stretching a little, before glancing at the bluenette who was staring back at him, waiting for a disaster to meet once again.


End file.
